


Loving You Had Consequences

by xSweetelegantdisasterx (QueenCandY_Key)



Category: Cho Yoon Woo - Fandom, Jung Il-Woo, Kim Soo Hyun, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Actor ff, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/xSweetelegantdisasterx
Summary: The groom stood there as he barely touched Lyn. Everything was going wrong. Finally, Soo spoke up."I'm sorry, I can't do this."~ This is a RPF featuring my hearts eyes, Jung Il Woo & Cho Yoon Woo. They are best friends of Lyn Beasely. What was supposed to be a joyous day, turned into one she wanted to forget. They help her overcome and realize that sometimes, fate has a different plan.





	1. Cold Feet

Standing there looking at herself in the mirror, she began to get nervous. 'Is this really happening right now?' she thought.

"Lyn, what are you doing? You are getting married in less than two hours and you haven't even put on your dress or finished getting ready," her sisters mumbled while rushing to get everything ready. Time was a major constraint on this day. Usually, they would be okay with her procrastinating, but her special day was not that day.

Suddenly, she turned around with tears in her eyes. Looking at them, trying to calm down, "What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me after all? I'm terrified. I thought today was supposed to be wonderful, why do I feel scared? I have a bad feeling. Something is up."

"Dear, you are just getting cold feet; this is completely normal. He obviously wants to marry you or he wouldn't be here," Joyce tried to reassure her big sister as she started pinning up her hair. Lyn usually was set on her hunches, but there was too much leaning towards just the jitters. Many women all over probably felt the way she did. It wasn't a complete farce to get these feelings the day of the wedding. 

"If this is every girls dream, why am I over whelmed with fear? Why," Lyn sat down, burying her face in her hands. Joyce and Sondra ran over to their sister. Her other bridesmaids were sitting in the room trying to help calm the bride-to-be down. They instantly knew that they would need major damage control. Nothing was seemingly helping calm her down. 

Sondra answered the knock that suddenly appeared at the door in the knick of time. A sigh of relief was released as she saw the best man standing there. If anyone could calm her down, he could. There were many times Il was her savior. It was almost as if he had an alarm that would go off when Lyn got stressed. 

"I was on my way to see Soo, but I overheard the conversation; is everything alright?" He glanced in the room at the sight of a distressed bride. 

"No, it isn't Il, she's scared to death. Maybe you can talk to her," Sondra side stepped to let him past her. 

He was one that could always calm Lyn down when she felt over-whelmed; everyone knew this. The ladies left the room to let him talk her down. He knew better than anyone how Lyn's brain worked and how she over-analyzed every little detail. 

He sat down and turned her around in the chair so that they could look at each other. The look on her face told him all he needed to know, but he wanted to help calm her nerves.

"Scout, what is wrong? You both are so in love with each other, so what is the problem?" 

Moving her hair out of her face, he took mental note of how perfect she looked today. When she tried to turn away, he lightly grabbed her chin preventing her breaking eye-contact. He could tell she was obviously scared, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. She normally didn't like admitting when he was right. They had been friends longer than Lyn had known Soo, so he knew her like the back of his hand. 

She reached up to grab his hand and looked down. Mumbling, "I am scared ducky; extremely scared. What do I do? I don't know how to be a wife. What if he hates my quirks?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, "You won't know unless you get out there and make that step. Don't be afraid, I don't know how to be a wife either but you can't let this scare you. He loves you, other wise he wouldn't be here today to make this step with you."

She smiled at his comment, but didn't feel any less scared of the situation. This was huge. Lyn was always scared to get married. It downright terrified her. She would rather be locked up in a room full of rabid raccoons than to ever get married. That was until Soo waltzed into her life. He made her change the way she thought. He even brought the best out in her. Most importantly, he gave her the hope that she would find true love. 

Lyn was imperfect by far. She could be a little snarky, somethings were never put up around her house, but she had a good heart. That is why everyone who loved her, did. Her self-esteem was a little low, so that left her questioning the small things. It left her with insecurities. Soo completely loved her regardless. It was as if he could calm her storm. She got jealous, but it wasn't major. They usually talked it out, and she was fine. Most importantly, they were fine.


	2. Memories

Il-Woo trying to cheer up his friend began bringing up the past to relieve her of her nerves.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do, you thought I was annoying and squeaky; like a mouse I believe is how you used to say," she began laughing remembering them bickering like family. She moved her hair and started laughing more. 

Whenever he saw her smile and heard the words come out of her mouth, he smirked and chuckled. He had always liked her best smiling and laughing. That was when her real charm came out. Her smile was enough to brighten any dark day. 

"I remember when you got mad, it was almost as if you couldn't make the simplest sentences as well. I am sure you created your own words."

She looked at him sternly, "You made me so mad. I couldn't think straight. You were always a prankster. I don't know how you did it; the flour in my hair dryer. That was impressive but I wanted to murder you."

Forgetting about that incident made him laugh harder when she said it. They exchanged glances and traded smiles at each other. He held her hand, gently placing it on her face. 

"Listen to me," he started saying, "You are my best friend, and I would never set you up to fail, ever. That is why you have to trust me when I say that he loves you. You are all he talks about and he has this certain gleam in his eye as well."

"Promise me?"

"I promise. When I introduced you two, I did not think  you two would be so compatible. It blew me away when he got so captivated by you and how you spoke with passion about your favorite things. After that happened, I was overwhelmed. I couldn't figure out if it was happiness, sadness, jealousy, or what. All I knew was that he loved everything about you."

Feeling shy all over again, she responded, "Really? I thought he hated me at first like you did."

"No, not at all. It took him less time to love you than me to like you. I mean, you are a little less squeaky and mousy, but still annoying. Just easier to deal with." 

"Ha, thank you ducky, but you know life would be boring without me."

Il-Woo shook his head in agreement to her statement, and chuckled. She was right. Things would have been horrible without her in his life. He realized this years ago, but as she fell in love with his best friend, he never told her or revealed his true feelings. He even figured that if he was harsh to her, the feelings could be extinguished. 

The day his best friend decided to ask Lyn to be his forever, Il was left with an unusual feeling. It was more solemn than anything he felt before, as if part of his life was dying. Again, with her being in love with Soo, he pushed the feelings aside. 

"Are you feeling better yet? You do know you will be getting married soon, right?"

She gave a smiled and shook her head. She truly loved her friend. He was her saving grace in a lot of ways. The voice of reason, rather.  

"Yes, I know. I do feel better. Thank you," she hugged his neck and held him for a moment. 

"You are my best friend and I love you. Thank you for everything. I could not have asked for anyone better." 

"No need to thank me Lyn, you just need to get over this cold-feet spell and remember all of the memories that you both share. In fact, I have a present for you." 

Standing up, he walked towards the unopened present that was sitting on the other lounger across the room. 

"What did you do?" 

"I did this for Soo as well. I created a jar for you both, that whenever you were feeling down, or unsure, you could each read one piece of folded paper inside. On each piece of paper, there is a reason for why he loves you, and what captivates him about you; and likewise for him. I remembered everything you and him ever said about each other; the small details, the ticks, memories etc. He has one as well, that I told him to hold onto, and gave the same instructions to him."

Il was able to make the jar so easily because they were mostly why he loved her, he couldn't distinguish between his or Soo's feelings. They often ran together. 

Lyn looked the jar up and down grinning about how thoughtful and emotionally invested her friend was. This made the weight on her heart feel at ease. 

"You put so much time in this ducky, how can I thank you?"

"Finish getting ready, so you can marry the love of your life."

She looked at him through the mirror as her nerves were gone. Once more, he soothed her worries. As bad as it sounded, Soo even didn't have this effect on her. It was strange, yet exhilarating. Il and Lyn were more like the compatible ones sometimes. Soo had her heart though. They seemed like a beautiful perfect couple, but there was more than meets the eye.


	3. Broken Pieces

Something was off to Il-Woo, as he stood next to the groom. He sensed it after he left the happy Lyn to finish getting ready. Soo never looked at him in the eye again. He was running scenarios of Soo being scared, but he would normally say what was bothering him. As time kept ticking by, the uneasy feeling progressed and intensified. This was bothersome. 

Soo looked back at Il-Woo and Yoon as everyone stood up for the bride entering. He noticed the frown Soo had plastered across his face. This wasn't like him either. She was extremely gorgeous. Lyn looked like a princess. No other dress would have been perfect like this for her. Slowly, she approached the alter with her bridesmaids and father. Even the handing off seemed like an issue. Lyn would start freaking out internally soon. Il-Woo was sure of it.

The groom stood there as he barely touched Lyn. Everything was going wrong. Finally, Soo spoke up. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." 

Silence befell the room instantly. He was really going to leave her at the altar, making a mockery of her. He stepped down three steps as another girl got up latching to his arm. 

"What is the meaning of this Soo?" 

"I'm sorry Lyn, I know this is the worst thing to happen to you. To leave you at the altar with our friends and family watching. I just can't marry you." 

"Why? I thought you loved me," she stepped down the stairs approaching him. "What changed overnight?" 

"You. . you're neurotic. It drives me crazy. You freak out over small things and I can't handle it. I have to be one that goes with the flow. Not have a plan set out 24/7. I can't marry you. I don't love you enough." 

All these things he was naming, was things she disliked most about herself. To hear them from the man she loved most, it killed her inside. She didn't mean to be neurotic, it just happened. 

"So Chasity is offering that life for you? Everything I've ever done was for you. You do this on our wedding day? So all those late nights working, was so you could be with her?" 

Lyn's dad started approaching Soo aggressively, but Il-Woo wanted to be the first one to get his hands on him. Il-Woo pulled back as he made Soo regret doing this to Lyn. Clasping his collar in his hand, he brought Soo down. The other groomsmen were in awe that this was occurring. They attempted to pull Il-Woo off of their now ex, friend. 

"How could you do this to her? She trusted you! She fucking loves you man, and you disgrace her like this? For that whore!" Il-Woo clenched his friend's collar tighter. At this point, it was clear who loved her. 

"That is fine. All of you can hit me, it's not going to change the fact that I don't want to be with her. Living with Lyn would be living a lie, and nicely put, hell. Chasity is more of a free spirit. She is who I love." 

Lyn's world was crashing. Infront of everyone, her worst nightmare came true. She had one thing left to do. Walking up to Chasity, she took a good hard look. After all this time, she was blind. Chasity was a friend she hired to work. Never would she had imagined that they would betray her like this. They were opposites. Soo usually acted as if he couldn't stand being around her. 

With tears in her eyes, she looked upon Soo and Chasity. With no control of her senses, she slapped them both leaving a mark of the beginning to the end of their relationship. 

"You both deserve each other." 

The guests stood there as Lyn started walking out the door, Joyce and Sondra following behind. She was done. All she wanted was to get out of the embarrassment and try to move on. She entered the room she used to get ready as she felt enraged. Looking out the window, she saw his car. If he was going to do this to her, then she was going to be sure to also leave him something to remember her by. Grabbing her keys, she walked out the front door. Joyce and Sondra tried calming her down. 

"Lyn, think about this. That's destruction of property. He could press charges." 

"I don't care Sondra. I am angry, and if I don't release this anger, I'll turn into something I don't want. I can get over a destruction of property charge, if there is one. Murder or assault, I can't." 

 Everyone was still heard yelling in the chapel as she grabbed a brick. Her knuckles turned white as she pelted the brick towards the windshield. The girls just stayed back to let her have this moment of revenge. This was completely out of Lyn's normal realm, but it would be better than her hurting anyone. 

On the driver's side, she carved Cheater and scumbag. Feeling the rush, she laughed. He loved this car so much. It was his baby. It was now a damaged baby but it was his baby. She walked over to the passenger's side as she noticed a bag of women's clothing inside. Grabbing the bag, she walked over to the fountain as she hurled the bag, as hard as she could. Hearing the bag bounce was the best sound of today. 

"Okay, I feel better." 

Walking back inside the church, she felt a little relieved. It didn't make her feel a whole lot better, but atleast she got the anger off her chest. It was time to get out of the dress, and possibly burn it later.

 Hearing a knock on the door moments later, she opened up to see Il-Woo standing there. Before she could say anything, he embraced her tightly. Everything he told her earlier was a lie. He didn't know this was going to happen, but he felt horrible. Everything he told her, went up in flames. 

Lyn stood there frozen. Right about now, she would have been a married woman. Fate had different plans for her. Everyone was equally upset Lyn was treated like this. Soo appeared behind Il-Woo, he didn't show much remorse for what he did. 

"I deserved what you did to my car. I just ask that when your mind clears up, you realize I'm not a bad guy." 

"I have nothing to say to you Soo. You're through with me, I get it. Chasity is irresponsible. She is free spirit because she doesn't care for anyone but herself. You'll see soon enough. I hope that when you do, you're fully capable of handling the consequences. I know more about Chasity than you do, and I also know that this will eventually bite you in the ass. I do hope she was worth this, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out of this stupid dress." 

Il-Woo never left being between them. This was the last time Soo was going to hurt her. It killed him internally that he was the one that introduced them to each other. 

"Take care of her okay?" 

"I took care of her way before you even came into the picture, I think I got this." 

Chasity approached the room as she was angry, "You bitch. Those were designer clothes that you got wet." 

Il-Woo blocked the door. He wasn't going to let her come in. Lyn would go to jail for murder otherwise. 

"Well," Lyn slowly turned around, "I guess we're even then. I made sure they floated back for easy retrieval. You ruined my day, so I returned the favor."

She started pulling her hair down as she told Il-Woo to shut the door in their faces. She no longer wanted to see them. They both were a reminder of this painful occurrence. Il-Woo left the room to take care of everything. He walked out to the guests expressing their condolences. 

"Il, how is she doing?" 

"Yoon, she's distraught. I don't like seeing her like this."

"You know he was the one that shouldn't have been here to begin with. Everyone saw who should have been the groom." 

Il-Woo wanted to disagree. His love for Lyn was friendly. There was no romance involved. The fact that Yoon brought it up was absurd. Lyn was his best friend, nothing more. He would do anything for her. 

Yoon left towards Lyn's room. Knocking, he waited to see her face. This left Il-Woo with questions. Anyone would have reacted the way he did. It was common for friends to stand up for each other. Seeing her hurt like this killed him. It sent a crippling feeling in his chest. He met up with her family, filling them in on her status. 

"Girl's, she's going to break down."

"Thank you for standing up for her honor. The guests are starting to leave." 

Il-Woo saw Soo grab Chasity's hand as he and his small followers began to leave. Chasity looked really smug. Too smug for his comfort. He never thought anyone would have the indecency to turn on Lyn. She was an angel. Definitely unique. Lyn would never treat anyone bad. 

Lyn walked out of the room with Yoon holding her bags as they approached her family. She had one more place to go. She walked towards the dining room to speak with the caterers. They needed to be paid regardless. 

"Why don't we have everything loaded up and brought to the restaurant. We can all have a family dinner, so you don't have to be alone," Il-Woo placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"That will be fine, thank you Ducky."

Il and Yoon arranged for everything to be moved. Her restaurant was her second home. It would provide a solace for her and hopefully, in return, calm her mind. 


End file.
